In Love and War
by fadingtales
Summary: The goddess of wisdom questions her sensibilities when she succumbs to the advances of the god of war. Klaus/Caroline as Ares and Athena. Done for the AU graphic meme on tumblr. Oneshot.


Title: In Love and War  
>Author: fadingtales<br>Fandom: The Vampire Diaries, AU  
>Ship: KlausCaroline Forbes as Ares and Athena (for the AU Meme)  
>Rating: PG-13<p>

**Summary**: The goddess of wisdom questions her sensibilities when she succumbs to the advances of the god of war. Done for the AU graphic meme on tumblr, Klaus and Caroline as greek gods.

_ "Go away, Athena. I do not need a lecture on why this war is foolish."_

_"I'm not here to lecture you, Ares. I know that no matter what logic I throw at you, you will do what you want regardless."_

_He perks up and shoots a smile at her._

_"Very good then. Have any strategies to share?"_

_"Just because I know I cannot dissuade you from this folly doesn't mean I'm going to enable you. Come up with your own plans for destruction," she scoffs, crossing her arms across her chest._

_ "Then your presence is not needed," he says dismissively, turning his attention back to the myriad of maps and tablets scattered across his desk._

_She huffs at his brush-off, but refuses to budge, even though she's growing more and more impatient with him._

_"Be careful, Ares."_

_He lifts his head from his maps and stares at her with wide eyes._

_"That's all I came to say."_

_She turns to leave, but he grabs her hand, his grip an iron vise._

_"Stop."_

_Her gaze travels from his hand to his eyes. "Remove your hand."_

_He doesn't listen._

_"When we first met... I thought you were Aphrodite."_

_She doesn't like being reminded of that meeting and wretches herself from his grasp. The last thing she needed was a comparison to her sister and his lover._

_"Sorry to disappoint, but I am__not____Aphrodite."_

_"No. You're the 'Virgin Goddess of Wisdom and Intelligence'," he drawls with an eye roll._

_She crosses her arms and glare at him through narrow eyes and his exasperated expression quickly transforms into a mischievous smile._

_"Although I'd like to debate the first part of that title."_

_"And now I'm starting to doubt how wise it was for me to come here," she shoots back. "Humans are always getting things wrong. They are foolish creatures who come up with ridiculous stories to make their mundane lives more interesting."_

_He continues to smile that infuriating smile at her. "Is that why you pretended to be Aphrodite that night? To prove their misconception and partake in foolishness?"_

_"So you agree that night was foolish?"_

_It's a loaded question and gave the effect she wanted. His smile is immediately wiped off his face. She takes that opportunity to make a run for it, but the embodiment of war is swift and merciless. He thrusts his arm in her path, cornering her against the cold marble walls._

_"You lie to yourself, Athena. And do not insult me by making light of that night," he growls._

_"What does it matter to you, Ares? You discovered the truth soon enough and you still went to my sister. This Trojan war of yours. Don't tell me that you are not doing this for her and her silly vanity."_

_"Do not push the blame all on Aphrodite. Both you and Hera had a hand in this. It was also __**your**__ vanity that led to Paris's imprudence." _

_"I know! Don't you think I know that? I let my jealousy with my sister get the best of me and now thousands of innocent lives will be lost. But what do you care? You are the God of War! This is all to your benefit."_

_Her uncharacteristically rash words make his lips curl into a smile._

_"You were jealous?"_

_She shakes her head and averts her eyes from his. "It doesn't matter, Ares."_

_"It matters to me."_

_He removes his hands from where they are resting against the wall and replaces them against her cheek._

_"I would leave Aphrodite for you. Just say the word."_

_"That would be even more catastrophic than our squabble over a stupid apple."_

_"Stop overthinking it, Athena. Do you want to be with me? It's a simple question. If the answer is yes, then just say so. Don't be so logical about it."_

_"Don't be so logical about it," she echoes with a laugh. "That's like telling a fish to fly instead of swim. It's against my nature to be illogical and it's against yours to be anything but brash and reckless."_

_She places her hand over his and closes her eyes as she leans in to kiss him softly on the lips. He takes that as an opportunity to presses his body against hers and deepen the kiss, but she pulls away prematurely._

_"Don't fight it," he urges, but she replies with shaking her head._

_"I love you, Ares. But we're water and oil. This is goodbye. We shall be on opposite sides of this war, but know that I shall still pray for your safety."_

_"We are gods, Athena. Who do gods pray to?"_

_She gives him a small sad smile and strokes his cheek affectionately one last time before she leaves and he goes back to studying his maps and instruments of war._


End file.
